


That was cheating

by yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, Jealous Isak Valtersen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme
Summary: As part of Kose group's team building, Isak finds himself dragged on a Laser Tag trip which turns out to be more exciting than he hoped, thanks but no thanks to a certain Even Bech Næsheim.





	That was cheating

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post I saw on tumblr a while back, but sadly I have forgotten who originally posted the prompt, so if anyone knows or I remember I will credit them :-) 
> 
> I started watching Skam not very long ago and I can't remember who I was before it, it has completely changed my life. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be quiet now :-)

Isak looks down at the floor and wonders for the tenth time in as many minutes why he had allowed himself to be dragged on this Laser Tag trip. 

Vilde, the organiser, beams happily at everyone in the Kose group, who are away from their usual, happy, loving atmosphere, and dressed in flashing vests and wielding fake guns. It’s an odd sight, to say the least.

“We will be in two teams!” She announces, and Isak pretends not to flinch when he catches Even out of the corner of his eyes, a long arm draped easily around Sonja’s shoulders. Still, he looks more determinedly at his shoes, desperately trying not to imagine the easy exchange between Even and Sonja, until he hears his own name called, assigned to the red team. 

Looking up, he’s sad when he sees Even is standing with those Kose members tying blue bandanas around their heads, Sonja, as an ever present thorn in Isak’s side, next to him. The guilt for disliking Sonja purely because she’s Even’s girlfriend hits him again.

He takes the red fabric that Emma hands him without taking his eyes off of Even, slightly disappointed that he’s on a team with her, and ties it around whilst trying to block out Vilde’s various inspirational messages, deciding if he listens he’ll just throw up. He stares back at his trainers, scuffing the ground with the toes.

This means that Isak, in his determination to not pay attention to anything, misses the numerous glances thrown his way by Even when Sonja is chatting to Vilde, and all the efforts made to get Isak’s attention by the older boy. 

Isak watches the back of Even’s head retreat into the arena when the blue team are sent off to prepare their positions, then his own team are gathered by their leader, Isak’s friend Eva. 

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do.” She grins at them, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket to show her team, but Isak simply stares back at her without taking in a word, Emma tugging on his arm excitedly. 

Whilst Eva explains their strategy, pointing at various members of the red team that Isak has never met and explaining their positions to them, Isak drifts off into thinking about that curl of hair that peaked out the front of Even’s hoodie, and the wistful look in his eyes as he stared out the window whilst they smoked. The sunlight across Even’s cheekbones, the laughter that had filled both of their lungs.

Then, of course, remembering that evening makes Isak remember the stab in his gut he’d felt when he’d been introduced to Sonja, and he feels that too-common rush of anger towards her, which he quickly suppresses, replacing it with stomach-churning guilt. After all, it’s not Sonja’s fault that she’s dating Even when Isak wants him for himself. 

“Isak! Pay attention!” He hears Eva snap, and he stares at her worriedly, only to find her grinning. He grimaces, on edge at being caught out. A few people snicker, and he blushes, trying not to catch anyone’s eyes. “Are we ready?” Eva asks loudly, and around Isak a cheer is raised, which he doesn’t participate in. 

[][][]

In the arena, Isak sprints away from Emma’s grip as quickly as he can, despite her shouts that they’re meant to guard the base together, and tries to find himself a dark corner to hide in until he’s released from the dark room. On his way, he manages to shoot two members of the blue team before being caught out, so his gun is lowered as he rounds a corner to what he thinks is the outskirts of the maze. 

Settling himself down, he wishes that they hadn’t been made to leave their phones in lockers and curls up into a ball, shivering with the chill blanketing him. He could really do with something to pass the miserable hour he’s going to spend in this dark part of the maze.

For a few minutes, everything is silent in Isak’s corner, the only sound that reaches his ears the far off shouts of the Kose members actually participating in the exercise. For what it’s worth, it sounds like they’re having fun. Let’s hope they’re having so much fun no one notices I’ve gone, Isak thinks, wincing at the thought of Vilde’s wrath if she realises his unwillingness to participate. He doesn’t need another lecture on how easily he could fade into a ghost in the school’s social standings. He shakes the image of angry Vilde out of his mind, laughing slightly when he remembers Magnus’ dream. 

Instead, Isak loses himself in thoughts of the biology homework he’s been putting off, and, distantly, the blue of Even’s eyes. 

A floorboard to his left creaks and Isak leaps up, raising his gun to defend himself.

“Don’t shoot!” He hears as Even’s face pokes gingerly around the corner with a nervous grin, then his body follows as Isak lowers his weapon. “I won't shoot if you don’t.” Even continues with his hands raised, and Isak can’t help but smile, despite his attempts to look cool and nonchalant. As Even gets closer, Isak’s smile gets wider, until eventually all his teeth are showing. Even’s eyes sparkle as he notices, and Isak blushes. 

“Sounds fair.” Isak replies, sitting back down and gesturing to the spot besides him. Even fills it, his long legs stretching so that his feet rest against the wall on the other side. Isak barely resists the temptation to lean against Even’s shoulders, only stopped by the vague memory of Even kissing Sonja. 

“You not feeling the team spirit?” Even teases with an easy grin, and Isak shrugs. 

“I’m only here because Vilde is surprisingly persuasive.” And because I’m terrified of her, he adds mentally. 

“It’s rather a change from the Kose message, don't you think?” Even asks, his train of thought along the same track as Isak’s earlier. Isak only rolls his eyes in reply, indicating to Even that the younger boy would pretty much rather be anywhere than here. “Still, could be fun.” Even encourages. 

“It’ll only be fun if you’re where the action is.” Isak points out. “Rather than sitting in a corner with me.” 

“I disagree. Wherever you are is where the fun is.” The words are said nonchalantly, with a simple tilt of Even’s head, but they catch Isak’s breath in his throat, as quickly and as easily as though Even had choked him. Did he really just say that? Isak thinks, replaying the instant over and over in his head without taking his eyes off of Even. No, he can’t have done. 

And yet. 

Isak feels his face getting hotter and hotter as they stare at each other, Even’s face adorned with a smile, then both of them jump as a girl’s voice rings through the air, closer to them than the rest of the Kose group’s shouts. 

“Even!” She yells, then again more loudly, footsteps announcing her approach. The boys jump up, the tension gone as quickly as it had arrived, and Even shrugs apologetically. 

“Sonja.” He explains, and Isak nods even though he already knew, trying his best not to act like a wounded animal. 

Isak begins to look around corners for Sonja, but turns back to Even when there’s no sign of her, meaning to suggest to him that she must have taken a wrong turn. Only Even is standing a lot closer than he thought. 

“I.. can’t see her.” Isak squeaks after a few seconds of trying desperately to regain his breath, and Even chuckles, his hands lifting quickly and pushing Isak against the arena wall before he can react. 

Isak’s heart is pounding so fast in his chest that he thinks it’s going to rip through his t-shirt and red flashing jacket, frozen as Even grins down at him. Even kisses him so quickly, his lips ghosting Isak’s so softly, that Isak will wonder later whether it ever really happened. Then a blasting sound announces Isak’s been shot, and he glares at a grinning Even. 

“See you, Isak.” Even salutes, drawing out the syllables of Isak’s name and leaving him in the darkness with his flashing vest and inactive gun which Isak very much wants to use to shoot Even in his stupidly gorgeous smug face.

His knees weak, Isak slumps down against the wall, baffled by Even and his uncanny ability to drive every rational thought from his mind. 

That was cheating. He thinks grumpily, folding his arms as his vest counts back down to zero.


End file.
